


Have Yourself A Merry Christmas

by BlakeWolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Cold, F/F, Gay, Gifts, Love, Presents, Relaxing, Walkers (Walking Dead), Winter, calming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWolf/pseuds/BlakeWolf
Summary: It's that time of year in the Apocalyptic world, so how about having a little Christmas cheer for everyone.
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 6





	Have Yourself A Merry Christmas

(Violet’s Pov)

I was looking outside as the snow was pilling up and I sighed a bit at this as I got the wood onto the fire to keep the school warm. I remember Aasim saying something about how it was getting close to Christmas day and of course AJ didn’t know exactly what Christmas was, so tonight we were going to show him what it’s like since it was the Twenty-Fourth of December, Thanks to Aasim keeping track on the dates with his books at least. I looked as Clem, AJ, and Ruby worked on the old Christmas tree we had in the storage section of the school, ornaments in the boxes and some old knickknacks that the teachers left here. I go over to Clem as she was about to lift AJ up but I stopped her and I picked him up so he could place an ornament on the tree, I didn’t want her to hurt herself with her new leg.

“Thanks.” She says and kisses me on the cheek and I smiled a bit as I kissed her cheek back. I grabbed an ornament and put it on the tree too. After a good thirty minutes we finally got the tree set up and I looked at it and smiled.

“You know this is the first time in years since we’ve put this tree up.” I say and AJ looked to me.

“Why? If it’s celebrated at this time.” He says and I chuckled.

“We didn’t exactly like Christmas here.” Ruby says to him and he looked to her then back to me and I rolled my good eye a bit as we all took a seat near the fire to warm up a bit.

“Well, we uh, didn’t get to spend it with our families for one thing.” I say to him as he sat next to Clem.

“The Dean didn’t really like Christmas; he was a scrooge.” Louis says and I nod at this because he was right.

“A scrooge?” AJ asked.

“Yea, mean old man but then later on finds his Christmas spirit when three ghosts visit him at night, The ghost of Christmas past, the Ghost of Christmas Present, and of course the Ghost of Christmas Future.” I say and he looked to me.

“I’ll have to look for the book later on.” I say and he nods.

“Well, what did you do when you were with your families?” He asked and I thought a bit.

“Well, my parents would take me to see the town lights whenever they set them up.” Ruby says.

“Mine, would take us to the lake and we would catch fish for Christmas dinner, grandma was an amazing cook.” Aasim says.

“My mom and dad would take me on their vacation trips to Florida, I spent it at Disney world once.” Louis tells AJ who again didn’t know of the place.

“Hmm, remember the park we went to when we were in Florida?” Clem asked him and he nodded.

“Well, that was Disney world.” She says and he does this ‘Oh I get it’ face and I smiled.

“I remember my grandma would make her homemade pumpkin pie, or cheese cake, and my parents were actually home for the holiday, so it was fun.” Clem says and I smiled at her and I held her hand a bit.

“What about you Violet?” AJ asked and I looked to him.

“When we went to my grandparents’ house my grandpa and I would read ‘Twas the Night Before Christmas’ on Christmas eve, and he would make his homemade Hot chocolate.” I say and I think back to the good times.

“So what is this day about?” AJ asked.

“Mostly to be with your families, or peoples’ religious ideologies and stuff, but we wont talk about that.” Ruby answered.

“Must have been nice.” He says and I nod.

“Yea… it was the one time my family didn’t fight… last time too after grandpa passed away.” I say and lean back a bit.

“Yea… heck I think it was around Christmas when we all were about to be sent here.” Ruby says and I think a bit, and it did make some sense.

“I lit my moms’ tree on fire by accident.” Aasim said.

“I threw a tantrum when I couldn’t go with my parents on their trips.” Louis says.

“I made a whole mess in my grandmas’ kitchen and then told my parents to fuck off one Christmas eve.” Omar says and I looked to him a bit and I sighed as I tried to remember the good times.

“Well, we can make new memories this year, right?” AJ asked and we all agreed.

“Yea, heck we can find old ornaments in the town, make some of our own if we wanted too, I remember mitch telling me how to do that.” Willy says and I smiled as he finally talked some more.

“Oh, if we can find some baking stuff, I would love to try my grandma’s old gingerbread cookie recipe for us to try.” Omar says.

“I’d like to find a book.” I say and I feel eyes on me.

“You know, to read before we all go to bed and dream of sugar plum fairies… or whatever.” I say sarcastically and we all laughed at this and I smiled like I haven’t in a long time.

“What else happens during Christmas, it all seems like it was different for all of you.” AJ asked.

“Well, not every family spends it the same way.” I tell him.

“Oh, but that’s ok right?” He asked and we all nodded.

“Oh yea for sure, heck we can combine all our old family traditions into one big one for all of us.” Ruby says and I agree with that, it would be nice just to celebrate with friends or people I called my family.

“Awesome, I’ll go fishing tomorrow, catch us some big ones.” Aasim says.

“Oh, we should hunt a deer maybe, I know my dad gave me his old deer meat recipe.” Willy says and we all start making these plans and I looked to the tree, though hard for me to see in the dark, the fireplace made it a little bit easier for me to see the outlines a bit.

“Hey Vi, is there anything you want to do?” Clem asked and I looked to her.

“I’d really like to read the story one more time… maybe we could go look for the book?” I asked and I know she was giving me a sad look.

“You sure you want to do that?” She asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

“Yea, I mean I can see good during the day at least, plus we shouldn’t have problems with Walkers right now, with the snow and all.” I say.

“Well, I can go with her.” Louis says.

“I don’t know.” Clem says and I know why, she’s just scared for me and I understand that.

“Come on, AJ can be my eyes.” I say and pat the said boys head a bit.

“Alright, but you need to be really careful, and I mean really careful.” Clem says a bit worried with her decision and I nod.

“Trust me, Louis knows to be careful.” I tell her and we laughed a bit at this and I relaxed a bit.

“Alright everyone, we can get ready for tomorrow’s party.” Aasim says and I nod as I placed another log on the fire to keep it warmed up while we slept. I followed Clem to my old room where she would stay with me since AJ and willy have taken her room for the night, I made a small joke about it which resulted a tiny hit to the shoulder and I smiled as I laid in the bed and she laid next to me and I held her close.

“Please be careful Vi, I know you say your sight is getting a bit better but I still worry.” She says and I nod into her back a bit.

“I know, I will, and I have Louis and AJ to watch me.” I tell her and she nods a bit as we both finally fall asleep. It was a few hours that passed before I woke up cold and I shake a bit as I get up and I look around a bit to see Clem sitting up as well. We both got ready for the day, Clem giving me my gloves and hat to wear and I looked at her as she looked back to me. When she was close, I could still see her a bit so that was good. I know my one eye will never regain its sight but at least my other eye is healing a bit. Louis and AJ were waiting for me by the gate and I grabbed the cane Clem forced me to carry around, saying if I needed to, I could use it to bash walkers’ heads in, which was a great idea when I decided to not listen to her and walk out the gates not knowing a walker was nearby.

“Ready?” Louis asked and I nod as we set out to the town. We got there in record time too, I looked around the bookstore a bit and pulled them close to my face to see the title some of the words were blurred but I could make it out a bit. I had Louis help me with finding the right book and once that was found we decided to look around the place a bit. We decided to get everyone a gift from each of us, since the others couldn’t come of course, and we filled up the bags. I looked around the jewelry shop and saw a nice blank ring that I think Clem would like so I grabbed that and placed it in my pocket. Once we were done, we found some wrapping paper and had to explain to AJ what we were doing.

“So, you wrap the item up and give it to someone so they can tear it up and see what they got?” He asked and I nodded.

“Basically, yea, it was fun to figure out what we go back then.” Louis says and we take the stuff back to the school, we got all the things set up in my room and we worked on the gifts and we had everything ready to put under the tree, so we took the items and placed them under the tree and I smelt some deer meat and fish being cooked. I then smelt something I haven’t in years.

“Hot coco?” I was asked and I turn to see Clem as she had a mug in hand and I nod a bit as I take the mug.

“Careful it’s hot.” She says and I nod as she then went and grabbed some more mugs for all of us to have one each. Aasim and Omar then came and handed us our food and I took a sip of the hot coco and smiled.

“Ah, the sweet old days of Christmas Past.” Louis says and we all chuckled then ate our food and drank the coco, and then we got to talking some more until I was handed the book by AJ and he sat in my lap.

“We can read it together.” He says and I nod a bit as I opened the book and I felt Clem lean on me as I tried to help AJ read a bit, we got through it though, to the end of the book which I was proud of.

“And to all a good night.” He says and I smiled as I patted his head. We all decided to stay up longer until Christmas day since we couldn’t really do anything when we heard the snow storm coming in, we all opened our gifts and everyone said thank you and I pulled out the small ring and gave it to Clem.

“Oh my gosh is Violet proposing?” Louis asked and I turned red from embarrassment.

“N-No, it’s just a gift, that’s all and it looked pretty.” I say and turn my head away only to get a kiss on the cheek which heated my face up more and everyone laughed and I groaned a bit as I pull my beanie over my head.

“Well, I really like it, thank you Violet for such a nice gift.” Clem tells me and I nod as I moved the beanie off my eyes and I smiled to her as we all just relaxed and had a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Everyone.


End file.
